


Just Them

by compo67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Belly Kink, Bottom Sam, Explicit Sexual Content, Kink Meme, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Sam, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Protective Dean Winchester, Self-Lubrication, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Squirting, Top Dean, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fill for the SPN kink meme. Dec 2014.] </p><p>The condom broke the last time Dean was in heat. But they figured Sam was young, so maybe their chances weren't that high of getting him pregnant. Wrong. And it would be wrong now to think they could do this again without anything happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Them

**Author's Note:**

> Sam is 14, Dean is 17.

Sam popped at forty two weeks. He was so round and heavy that the weight took a toll on his frame and mobility. Standing was an issue; walking couldn't be done without a cane or someone to lean on. His belly hung so low, it hurt to move. That didn't stop them from having sex, but it made them more careful.

From the start, John disapproved. They tried to keep everything secret. But Sam was too big to hide his state ten weeks in. At first, he lied about the father and took all the blame and lectures himself. John caught on; he wasn't blind. Even though he didn't want to see it, he couldn't ignore the ways Dean changed the bigger Sam got. A lady at a supermarket touched Sam's belly and nearly lost her hand when Dean noticed. And at six months, Sam started to waddle. His hormones were peaking, he had started producing milk, and Dean's hormones also kicked in. John caught them just after knotting; Dean's come was all over Sam's belly. Sam panicked as Dean and John shouted. He gripped his belly and let out a whine that got the attention of both alphas. 

What was done was done. 

John sat Dean down afterwards and threatened him various times with various sharp objects if he allowed harm to come to Sam from all of this. The baby stayed and Dean stayed. All or nothing.

Forty two weeks and three days later and Sam was fucking himself on Dean's cock, breathing heavy and his belly bouncing from the force of his movements. Dean held the tender, soft, striped underside of Sam's belly. He pressed them chest to back, Sam squirming and leaning back. Forty weeks came and went; the original due date got tossed out the door. After week forty one, John moved them into a hotel instead of a motel and Sam was allowed to nest. 

Most of the time, Sam slept in a pile of blankets on the floor, sitting up and snoring. He would eat, suck Dean off, and fall back asleep. It was better than being awake with back pain.

The start of week forty two was difficult. Sam's belly bulged. Dean could no longer fuck Sam to the hilt, the pressure was too much for both of them. Even John stepped in and took turns helping Sam to the bathroom. Tension filled their room with every passing minute. Any day now. 

Tired, bloated, and frustrated, Sam decided to try to induce labor. He knelt belly down and took Dean in long, deep strokes. Slick dripped down his thighs as Dean fucked him as hard as he dared. Twice, Sam came, squirting and screaming, until Dean sat them up and placed Sam in his lap. 

Sam managed to take his knot, forty two weeks pregnant. He came twice over the knot, gushing and clinging onto Dean's arms. Dean plugged him up with come, but only halfway. He pulled out in the middle, his knot half deflated, and set Sam up over the blankets. Fucked out, Sam spread his legs, pushed out his belly, and begged for Dean to finish. 

Thick, hot come covered Sam's belly completely. Ropes of it extended over the widest, roundest curve, marking Sam and their child his. 

Ten minutes later, as Sam was sucking Dean dry, his water broke. 

At forty two weeks and a few days, Sam went through six hours of labor, holding Dean's hand. He didn't curse. He didn't scream. John arrived halfway through, surprised to see Sam in his nest on the floor. He suggested they move to the tub; that was the only time Sam hissed and snapped. Even Dean growled at the suggestion. They had fucked every day in that spot--marking it as familiar and safe territory. Dean brought Sam his meals there. They slept together there when Sam would allow Dean to sleep next to him. There he would stay.

The only shifts Sam made were to change birthing positions. Being so young meant labor was more difficult and time consuming. It took four hours to be fully dilated and two to push. His belly heaved; sweat and tears ran down his face. 

Noah was born at three in the morning. A luggage scale was brought out. A hospital had been out of the question for them as hunters. But the pregnancy hadn't seen any complications. Noah weighed in at eleven pounds even. 

The first time Dean held Noah, he knew he was done. He would never be able to say no. 

John tried to be stoic, but the same thing happened when it was his turn to hold Noah, who had his eyes wide open in wonder at the new world around him. John was butter. 

Six hours of work after forty two weeks and they became a family of four again. Noah's hair changed from dark to light, but his eyes stayed hazel. Sam couldn't get enough of pressing kisses to the tiny nose that resembled his own. 

Nursing was an odd but ultimately comforting experience. Sam worried about not producing enough milk because of his age and inexperience. He worried Noah wouldn't latch on. But an hour of life was all it took for  
Noah to demand to be fed. 

"Easy," Sam coos now, tapping Noah's nose as he suckles. "Slow down, buddy." 

Three months have flown by in a flurry of diapers, moves, and hunts. Sam never stays alone with Noah for more than an hour. The hunts that John and Dean work are basic salt and burns. Complicated ones are phoned to connections that owe them favors. 

A feeding schedule is difficult to maintain on the road, so Noah feeds when he needs to instead of when Sam times it. This is more intensive on Sam's part, but he doesn't mind the lack of sleep. However, his nipples ache constantly. They can't afford a breast pump and Sam refuses to steal one, so what Noah doesn't eat he milks out into the shower. His body has no problems making milk. In fact, twice now Sam has had to deal with engorgement. His chest changes shape; soft roundness turns into heavy, sore breasts. 

It isn't a problem until he begins leaking, after they spend two days in the car without a break. Noah can only eat so much; he's a big boy, but he's also picky. Sam can't force him to drink more and he can't milk into a water bottle. By the time they reach a hotel, his shirt is damp and sticky and the pressure in his nipples hurts. 

Carefully, Sam hands Noah off to John, and then runs to the bathroom. He starts the shower, strips, and hops in. He doesn't touch his breasts until the water gets hot and steam accumulates. The first gush is painful. 

"Sammy?"

"...hnn. Dean?"

The door opens, but shuts right after. "Sammy, you okay?"

He has to relieve the pressure in his breasts. Milk leaks without him touching, but it only makes him more desperate to squirt it out. He can't do this on his own. Desperate, he opens the curtain.

"Please," he blurts out, his face flushed. "I... I tried and..."

Within a minute, Sam is pressed against the shower tiles. Dean undressed wordlessly and climbed in. Sam hisses and moans when strong, large hands grope his breasts and squeeze. He hiccups when the stream of milk sprays all over--on his belly, over Dean's chest, and on Dean's hands. 

"Sorry," he mewls, looking down. "Dean, I..."

"You should've told me sooner." Plush lips press against Sam's ear as the words are growled. "Tell me sooner next time, Sammy. Promise me."

Hands grip tighter. Dean's cock bumps against Sam's belly. He hasn't lost any weight yet, mostly from nesting and the insistence from John and Dean that he needs as much rest as possible. The weight and the size of his breasts don't seem to matter to Dean. In fact, Sam gasps as rough thumbs roll over his nipples, it seems like Dean finds those things attractive. 

For ten minutes, Dean massages and kneads out the pressure in thick, hot streams. His cock is coated in Sam's milk, slick and shiny with it. A knot forms and Dean's hands move to Sam's ass. 

"Can I?"

Although the tone is dark, Sam knows he can say no. He could offer his mouth. He could say no to everything but his own comfort and Dean would back off. But he is also hard. And slick is starting to push out, sensing the knot of his alpha nearby. Three months is long enough. He wraps his arms around Dean's shoulders and says yes, but please, take it slow.

Slow is inch by inch of drag and burn. Slow is heated and luscious and deep. Slow is Dean tilting Sam's head back and kissing the line of his throat. Slow is Sam being fucked against the wall, his legs wrapped around Dean's waist, milk, slick, and warm water making everything wet. 

Slow is Dean knotting him, pounding into him, pushing him open until he's gasping and clawing at Dean's back. His eyes roll back. His thighs and ass clench. Dean places his mouth over Sam's left nipple; he bites down, swipes his tongue over it, and creates auction. Sam gushes into Dean's pink mouth and squirts over his fat, bloated knot. 

Three more times, they continue, until Sam is shaking and crying. 

Dean licks the tears away.

He turns off the water, wraps Sam in a large towel, and carries him to bed. John and Noah are next door. Sam curls into bed and falls asleep to Dean humming CCR and carding fingers through his hair.

 

Two nights pass like usual until John asks for a boys night out. By boys he means himself, Noah, and Bobby. Sam agrees but frets over Noah the entire time before they leave. 

"They'll be fine," Dean rumbles, lying down in bed. "Nothing's gonna happen."

Sam can't cease to worry. "Why're you still in bed?" He switches his focus deliberately. 

"I'm tired."

"You slept eight hours."

"...I'm sick."

"You haven't coughed at all."

"Sammy, drop it."

"What? No! What're you hiding?"

Sam steps over to the edge of the bed and squeals when he is grabbed by the waist and hauled down. In a minute he feels Dean's dilemma--hard and insistent pressed up against his ass.

"I wanna fuck you," is whispered low and dangerous against Sam's throat. "I wanna knot you so full, plug you up, and fuck your mouth. I want you choking on it. I want you covered. I need you, mine."

The condom broke the last time Dean was in heat. But they figured Sam was young, so maybe their chances weren't that high of getting him pregnant. Wrong. And it would be wrong now to think they could do this again without anything happening. Sam is fertile. 

But he is also weak against the hold of his alpha, the feel of a knot that belongs only to him, and the press of shapely lips against his jaw.

"I'd be... Dean... You know..."

Words aren't necessary. Hands sweep all over Sam--groping his ass, sweeping over his belly, and tracks over his nipples. He has already started leaking. 

Kisses start. Dean hooks his leg over Sam's hips and grinds them together. In a minute they undress and slip under the covers. Dean pushes Sam's legs up and rubs the largest part of his knot against Sam's entrance, which is already wet with slick. Their breaths mingle. The blankets insulate. Dean strokes his cock over Sam's belly. Sam shudders and his hips roll forward. Dipping down, Dean seals his lips over Sam's right nipple, tugging and biting with exquisite pressure. Milk pours out. Not a drop spills over.

In an hour, Sam will be pumped so full of come his middle will expand. He'll wear a plug Dean will ask to place in him. For a few hours, he'll feel the weight of come inside him, until Dean pushes in again and fucks Sam until he cries for rest.

In four months, Sam will be heavy with triplets. They'll grow inside him for forty three weeks and six days. Towards the end, he will be completely dependent on his alpha for movement and food. Twenty two pounds of life will rest heavy on his frame. He will stretch out, large and round, so that his belly hangs. Nesting will begin earlier, and Sam will find out that multiples means more hormones. He will fuck Dean daily. He won't ever truly lose the baby weight. 

In four months he'll ride Dean until he squirts so hard, he screams his way through it, Dean's hands cradling his belly the entire time. The deluge of his orgasm will cause him to come twice more immediately after, his cock twitching and his ass clenching over the knot buried deep inside him, wringing every last spurt of come from his alpha.

Now, in the quiet of their hotel room, Sam looks up at Dean.

They'll have to settle down.

Sam can be kept this way always, as long as he has Dean.

"Always," Dean murmurs against Sam's mouth, sensing the thoughts turning over in his head. 

Sam will pop at forty three weeks at this time in almost eleven months.

There are no secrets this time.

Just them.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew...
> 
> Flexing my kink muscles. XD been a while since I truly dabbled in kink. God bless the kink meme and the start of a new month.
> 
> Link to original prompt: http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/91100.html?thread=35658716#t35658716
> 
> I hope OP is happy. :)
> 
> Please forgive errors; this was written on my phone at 5am.


End file.
